sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodlust
__TOC__ Cinder Marquez was once a rich bratty teenage girl born with a silver spoon in her mouth.For all her life she and her sister and brothers were spoiled. thumb |right | 150px | For some odd reason she always has her pouch...... Cinder is athletic with a hint a curvyness.She is pretty average looking General Personality Cinder comes off as the typical rich girl, but don't let that fool you, she can become the most cruelest,evilest, person you will ever meet if you get on her bad side.If on her good side she will act like the rich girl her parents raised her to be. : Good Traits: Confident,hard working : Bad Traits: rude,snotty,cruel,sadistic : Quirks: Obsession with Nutella (like me!),Obsession with Cobras,small case of OCD, Hopes To kill team TERRA,team Dimension,and team Circus, and to join E.PI.C Fears Getting caught by her parents,foxes,cats,wolves,Honey Badgers,Mongooses Memorable Quote(s) "Soon your blood will shed across the streets of Gotham City *insert whoever she kidnapped and torturing* "Aw did I ruin your plans?" "Sayonara bitch bag" "I'm rich so I can do whatever I want and my parents won't give a damn and YOU can't stop or tell me what to do dips***" "Come one Bloodbath lets go!"-To her pet King Cobra, Bloodbath "F*** you *insert whoever just defeated her*" "You are getting sleepy,very,very sleepy" Family : Mother: Julia Marquez-Alive : Father: Jonothan Marquez-Alive : Sibling(s): Calamity Marquez-SISTER-ALIVE, Chaos Marquez-brother-alive Cross Marquez-brother,alive : Other: Aunt-Amber Marquez-alive Friends : Cinder doesn't really have any friends.Unless you count her pet King Cobra Bloodbath Enemies : Canova,Ace,Red Dragon,Jolt Geo Guardian,Blue Phoenix,Creepshow,Thunderbird,Shadow,Miss Martian,Artemis Love Interest She only likes the hot,popular,jock type of guys. : Past: None : Current: Currently has a crush on Superboy,Icicle Junior also has a crush on her : Powers & Skills Bloodlust's powers are all about liquid manipulation with some hypnosis mixed in. : Power Ability 1: Haemokinesis- Cinder is able to control the blood in others body PROS: Can disable her opponents CONS: Cinder can bleed to death Power Ability 2: Hypnosis- Cinder is able to hypnotize people to do her biding. PROS: Can turn others against one another CONS: Can easily lose her concentration Power Ability 3: Water Manipulation-Cinder is able to control water PROS: Can distract an enemy and can also use as a weapon CONS: Electricity can kill Cinder or someone else and ice can freeze the water Weapons Body,fists,and feet. Other Equipment Waterproof pouch Smoke Bombs Communicator Small LED flashlight Fighting Style Cinder fights slowly in the start of a fight but soon turns aggressive : Strengths: : Never backs down,if she is working with someone she puts them first instead of herself : 'Weaknesses: ' : Too brutal when fighting,sometimes comes close to killing people Cinder Marquez was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and was spoiled all her life.She got tired of being a spoiled brat and turned to a life of crime.She was soon the most wanted criminal in Gotham. Loves to wear Skirts Loves the color Red Originally called "Blood Princess" Original animal companion was a bat named either Susie or Dracula Originally called Carrie Originally related to Red Dragon,Blue Phoenix,and Shadow Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Villain Category:Characters Category:Profiles Category:Profile